Todo comenzo por un Tobillo
by Majo G
Summary: Rika se cambia de colegio y le toca en el mismo curso que Ryo Akiyama que pasara?


**Rika se cambio de colegio, se paso pasa el colegio de Takato pero ella quedo en sexto con Ryo, tiene la misma edad de Takato pero en el colegio anterior era más exigente. Hoy era el primer día de Rika pero al ir al colegio no se encontró con Ryo ya que el cogía por otro lado pk todavía no sabía la noticia que Rika se cambiaba de colegio y ellos vivían cerca. **

**Rika llega al colegio sola y va a la secretaria para llenar unos papeles y sonó el timbre pero le dijeron que esperara a la profesora no vio ni a Takato ni a Juri ni a Henry ni a nadie **

**-** A tú debes ser Rika Nonaka mucho gusto soy la profesora Makuya ven por aquí vamos al salón

**La profesora hablaba y hablaba pero Rika estaba en otro mundo buscando a Takato y a Juri pero no los veía no veía a nadie conocido**

**- **profesora Makuya donde se encuentran los de 5

- en el piso de abajo

- gracias

- Rika espera aquí ahora te voy a llamar

- ok

**La profesora entro y saludo a todos nadie le prestaba atención Ryo estaba en esa clase pero estaba viendo hacia la ventana porque tenía mucho sueño **

- niños les presento a una nueva estudiante adelante,se llama Rika Nonaka tiene 11 es adelantada para su edad espero que la acojan mucho

**En ese momento todos alzaron la cabeza los que estaban dormidos y los que estaba mirando para otro lado miraron al frente y Ryo se quedo en shock no tenía ni idea de esa noticia**

- a ver donde te ponemos ponte al lado de... Ryo Akiyama

- ¡¿qué?! - dijo toda la clase en coro incluida Rika menos Ryo el quería que la pusieran hay

- vete ponte haya y comencemos la clase

**Rika camino como derrotada ella tampoco sabía que Ryo estaba en este curso y mucho menos en este colegio y le toco al lado de el **

- hola Rika ¿como estas? - dijo Ryo

- vamos a aclarar una cosa tu no me vas a hablar yo no te voy a hablar y punto - dijo Rika sentándose y se arre costo a la mesa como si fuera a dormir con la cabeza mirando la ventana

**Ryo le paso un papel a Rika diciendo **_Rika pk me tratas así yo que te he hecho si es por lo que dicen las personas que yo soy el rey olvida eso tu puedes ser la reina y yo rey y poder ser amigos_ **Rika le escribió **_no yo no quiero ser amiga de un niño que se jura la reina de Inglaterra y no me mandes mas mensajes por papel no quiero hablar contigo_

**A Rika le vibro el celular era un mensaje**_ porque no quieres ser amiga mía no te he hecho nada y no soy creído y no me juro la reina de Inglaterra nada mas de los digimons y tu eres la reina atte.: Ryo _**Rika le escribió un msj **_eres un engreído no, no quiero ser amiga tuya y como tienes mi celular no me mandes mas msj. _**Rika se levanto del puesto y fue a donde la profesora y salió del aula Ryo la siguió**

**- **profesora puedo ir al baño no aguanto más - dijo Ryo

- ve y eso que apenas son las 8:45 am

- gracias - y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Rika

- ¡porque no quieres ser amiga mía!** - **grito Ryo

- ¡porque no! - grito Rika que entro al baño de niñas

- ¡no me voy a dar por vencido! - grito Ryo y se quedo afuera del baño arrecostado a la pared de la parte donde uno empuja la puerta así lo primero que viera Rika al salir del baño fuera a Ryo

**Rika estaba súper enojada porque Ryo era muy intenso y lo odiaba pero no iba a cambiar de decisión nada más se vio en el espejo se peino un poco y salió**

**- **que haces aquí todavía?! - dijo Rika asustada

- esperándote - dijo Ryo y se rio

- ¿porque? yo sé llegar lárgate de aquí - dijo Rika molesta y se fue furiosa al aula

- porque eres así conmigo yo no te he hecho nada que quieres que haga?

- nada porque no voy a cambiar de parecer

- eso es lo que tú crees pero por hoy por ser tu primer día te voy a dejar quieta

- espero que siempre sea así

- pero antes - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rika este Ryo, antes de que Rika abriera la puerta del salón

- ¡oye! - dijo Rika pero Ryo ya había entrado

**Ella fue refunfuñando a su puesto y se sentó y de paso le pego un pisotón a Ryo pero fallo y se pego muy duro **

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! me duele!!! - grito Rika todos voltearon - mi tobillo me duele!

- Ryo ayúdala a ir a la enfermería y te quedas por ella - Ryo hizo una risa malévola

- noooooooooooooooo! el no yo no quiero! prefiero aguantarme! auuuuu! - grito Rika con una lagrima en la mejilla

- Rika el más fuerte de la clase es Ryo, el te tiene que ayudar

- no yo no quiero! - dijo Rika

- hay deja de ser caprichosa y ven yo te ayudo - dijo Ryo y se paró de su puesto y fue hasta donde Rika del lado de la ventana y le extendió la mano

- no yo no quiero!

- bueno si no quieres me tocara llevarte cargada - y la cogió a la fuerza

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh suéltame! - grito Rika abrazada a su cuello para no caerse mientras movía los pies en forma de pataletas

- es por tu bien deja de hacer pataletas que te va a doler mas el pie. ¡Que gran primer día! - dijo Ryo riéndose

- hay bájame y yo voy contigo apoyada pero bájame!

- ok vale - y la bajo pero se la apoyo en la espalda paso su mano por encima del cuello de Ryo y Ryo paso su mano por la cintura de ella - vamos - y salieron del aula - tenemos que bajar hasta el primer piso y estamos en el 4! - dijo Ryo riéndose al ver la cara de dolor de Rika

- si quieres déjame yo me cuido sola - dijo Rika

- no porque te puedes caer de la escalera - dijo Ryo y apenas habían bajado unas escaleras iban por el piso 3 - Rika dime porque no quieres ser amiga mía yo no te he hecho nada si quieres renuncio a mi título de rey de los digimons y digo que tú me ganaste

- ¡nunca! - grito Rika - ¡auuuuu mi pie!

- hay Rika quien te entiende y si saliéramos? y tratemos por favor!? - y puso sus ojos de perrito

- esa mirada nunca ha funcionado conmigo así que ni intentes y yo contigo nunca! - dijo Rika

- sigo diciendo no me daré por vencido

- entonces siéntate pk esto va para largo - ya iban por el 2 piso

- al menos puedes comer conmigo hoy? - dijo Ryo con voz de derrotado

- si no encuentro a Henry si porque no quiero comer sola- dijo Rika

- una pregunta tú tienes algo con Henry - con cara de serio estaba celoso

- yo! no! nunca! que Ahhh! - dijo Rika exaltada

- veo eso no te lo crees ni tú te gusta ah niégamelo! - dijo Ryo

- te lo niego - dijo Rika - me gustaba pero ya no - murmuro

- ahhhh que dijiste de ultimo

- que me gustaba pero ya no - un poquito mas alto

- que que? habla más alto

- QUE ME GUSTABA PERO YA NO! - grito Rika ya iban por el pasillo del primer piso

- a viste yo sabia y no tenias porque gritar - dijo Ryo - y... pk ya no te gusta?

- eso no es asunto tuyo

- hay cuéntame que hiciste que el ya no te quiso mas

- yo no hice nada el que hizo fue el me beso! - dijo Rika - pero cuando me beso no sentí nada y el tampoco así que desistimos y ahora somos amigos nada mas

- en serio jummm

- si ya llegamos ya te puedes ir

- no la profesora dijo que me tenía que quedar contigo

- bueno toco

**Y Ryo abrió la puerta de la enfermería **

**- **que le paso?- pregunto la enfermera y Rika se acostó en la camilla

- me doble el tobillo - y le pego una mirada matadora Rika a Ryo

- ven vamos a vendártela y ponerte hielo - dijo la enfermera y se dio media vuelta

- ya va a sonar el timbre - dijo Ryo

- vete no te necesito

- no por culpa mía te paso esto me quedo

- te vendo el pie y quedas como nueva, no me voy a demorar mucho, después podrás salir al recreo pero no puedes caminar mucho - dijo la enfermera - les voy a dar una nota para que los excusen las 2 próximas horas - Ryo miro a Rika con una expresión de victoria y Rika volteo los ojos hacia el otro lado- ya esta, aquí está el permiso ya pueden ir al recreo pero recuerda que no puedes caminar mucho Ryo cariño ayúdala a bajarse - y se dio la vuelta

- quieres que te cargue otra vez Ahhh Rika - dijo Ryo con cara de picaron

- no gracias yo me puedo bajar sola - pero Rika hizo un movimiento mal y le dolió el pie - un poquito de ayuda no lastimara a nadie, ven

**Ryo cogió a Rika por la cintura, la bajo, salieron de la enfermería y fueron al parque donde Takato siempre jugaba a las cartas, ya todos estaban en clase de nuevo**

- viste no fue tan malo - dijo Ryo

- lo único malo fue que estoy contigo, que me estas abrazando, que casi me parto el pie por tu culpa y no encuentro a Henry ni a Juri

**Ryo ayudo a Rika a sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca de la cafetería del colegio**

- perdón por el pie - y Ryo le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Rika le iba a pegar pero no pudo porque se levanto muy rápido **

- espérame aquí que voy a comprar algo de comer para los 2 - dijo Ryo riéndose al ver la cara de Rika

- cuando vengas veras lo que te voy a hacer!! - dijo Rika muy enfadada

**Ryo se fue caminando victorioso como Rika no le alcanzo a hacer nada, en cambio Rika se quedo pensando en porque Ryo era así con ella por muy mal que ella lo tratara mal él se acercaba mas pero no lograba entenderlo**

**-** ¿te gusta de limón? - le grito Ryo a Rika desde la tienda pero ella no lo escucho estaba todavía pensando - espere ya vengo que le voy a preguntar

**al ver que Rika no lo escuchaba que estaba despistada y veía al otro lado el se acerco silencioso y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero faltaba muy poquito para que Ryo le diera el beso pero Rika volteo pk lo escucho y Ryo no alcanzo a parar y se besaron Ryo se sorprendió muchísimo y Rika ni se diga duro 5 ser Ryo no lo podía creer estaba como atónito se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo estaba rojo, Rika se quedo asombradisisisima no podía decir ni una palabra no estaba enojada, estaba súper impresionada pk el estomago tenia cositas pero no sabía que era dio la vuelta y vio a Ryo que estaba todavía corriendo pero paro dio vuelta y vio que Rika lo estaba mirando se puso rojo y dio vuelta a la derecha para seguir corriendo y entro en uno de los edif de la escuela. Rika se quedo reflexionando y lo fue a buscar con el tobillo malo no le importo ya iba por la cafetería pero casi se cae y salió Henry en su ayuda **

**-** Rika cuidado casi te caes - y Henry vio la venda en el pie de Rika - que te paso en el pie?

- me doble el tobillo - dijo Rika pero estaba buscando a Ryo con la mirada pero no lo encontraba y se fueron a sentar en otra banca que había mas cerca de la tienda

- que estas buscando? - pregunto Henry - y por cierto como te doblaste el tobillo?

- a Ryo que me dejo botada aquí, fue por culpa del que no quiero ser amiga de él y cuando íbamos a entrar a la salón el me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos toco uno al lado del otro en clase entonces me senté en la silla y lo fui a pisar súper duro y me doble el pie - dijo Rika

- y por eso te dejo aquí tirada? - se burlo Henry

- jajaja no es que acaba de pasar algo y le dio mucha pena por eso salió corriendo

- que paso? - pregunto Henry

- nos acabamos de besar sin culpa - dijo Rika apenada y bajo la cabeza

- a era eso - dijo Henry queriéndose morir de los celos a él no le gustaba ella pero la quería mucho como amiga pero de todas formas - quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? o te llevo a tu salón?

- déjalo el tendrá que llegar al salón algún día jajá vamos - dijo Rika ya se le había pasado la pena - y Henry gracias - y le dio un besito en la mejilla

**Se fueron caminando lento hacia el curso de Rika que quedaba en el 4 piso pero en el momento del besito que le dio Rika a Henry Ryo vio y le dio muchisisisima rabia y se resintió con Rika y se quedo escondido detrás de un muro. Henry ya había dejado a Rika en su salón y le mostro la nota a la profesora y le dijo que Ryo estaba ocupado que el llegaba ahorita pero nunca llego. Se acabaron las clases pero no llego, a Rika le toco irse ya se hacía muy tarde y le dolía el pie, se fue a su casa en el camino casi se cae y escucho que alguien la seguía era Ryo pero ella no lo vio así que siguió caminando hasta que llego a su casa sana y salva eran como a las 4:30 y su abuelita la esperaba en la puerta**

**-** hola! - dijo Rika muy feliz - como estas abuelita?

- hola Rika como te fue en tu primer día te noto muy feliz - dijo asombrada su abuela - que te paso en el pie?

- me lo doble pero no importa la pase muy bien hoy :) - dijo Rika con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- pasa y vamos a ponerte hielo en el pie

**Ryo vio lo que dijo Rika y se fue feliz a su casa **

**Eran las 6:00 en ese momento alguien timbro**

**-** ya voy - dijo la abuelita de Rika

**Era Ryo **

**-** Rika te buscan le digo que pase o tu vas? - pregunto la abuelita de Rika

- yo voy ya no me duele tanto el pie

**Ryo estaba de espaldas y Rika llego, al ver que era él se quedo sorprendida y él se volteo y también quedo en shock**

**-** Emmm hola - dijo Ryo - como estas? - estaba serio un poquito nervioso

- bien mi pie está mucho mejor ya puedo caminar normal pero me duele un poquito

- Rika necesito hablar contigo puedes ir conmigo al parque?

- ya va le voy a decir a mi abuela

**Rika se dio la vuelta **

- abuela voy al parque vengo ahorita no me demoro

**Se volvió a dar la vuelta y cerró la puerta**

**-** yo también necesito hablar contigo vamos

**En el camino no hablaban hasta que Ryo dijo**

- Rika una pregunta a ti todavía te gusta Henry?

- porque la pregunta?

- porque vi que le diste un beso en la mejilla hoy

- eso que tiene tu me diste 2 y... - Rika bajo la cabeza

- y? - Ryo dijo con voz altanera - anda respóndeme

- ¡y yo no te gusto! - se lo grito Rika Ryo quedo en shock súper asombrado él pensaba que le iba a decir otra cosa lo del otro beso Rika sintió lo del estomago otra vez - adiós Ryo - y se despidió Rika se dio la vuelta

- Rika ven hablemos - dijo Ryo

- no yo no quiero hablar más contigo yo no tengo pk darte ninguna explicación

**Se fue Rika caminando rápido pero se cayó, Ryo corrió y la ayudo**

- ven yo te llevo a tu casa

- no yo no necesito tu ayuda yo puedo llegar sola aunque tenga el pie mal - pero Ryo intentaba cargarla pero ella no se dejaba - no me toques yo no quiero nada contigo por mi desaparece de este mundo!

**Ryo quedo impresionado por las palabras de Rika**

- no te voy a dejar aquí tirada nada mas déjame ayudarte

- que te acabo de decir! yo puedo sola

**Rika se paro y fue en un solo pie apoyándose en los muros que estaban hay en la calle Ryo fue detrás de ella cuando hacía falta poquito**

- Rika perdóname

**Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando**

- nunca

- no voy a dejar de intentarlo todos los días

**Cuando Rika le iba a decir algo pero el ya se había ido. Entro a su casa y se fue a dormir le dolía mucho el pie por lo que mañana no iba a ir al colegio.**

**A la mañana siguiente Ryo fue a buscarla a su casa para que se fueran juntos a la escuela**

- buenos días Rika esta o ya se fue?

- querido Rika está dormida hoy no va a ir al colegio le duele mucho el pie - le dijo la abuela de Rika

- le puede decir que vine a verla, que se mejore y que después de clases voy a venir a visitarla

- ok adiós

- adiós y gracias

**Ryo se fue para la escuela en la entrada estaba Henry**

- Ryo necesito hablar contigo

- dale dime

- es sobre Rika

- ahhhh- Ryo hizo una cara de otra vez no

- me conto lo de ayer solo quiero decirte que ella te quiere mucho aunque no lo demuestre ella no me lo dijo pero yo lo sé yo la conozco y no la quiero ver triste pero no digas nada

- EN SERIO! esa es la noticia más maravillosa que me han podido dar - dijo Ryo emocionado - Henry que paso entre tú y ella?

- es que nosotros nos equivocamos el amor que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro era diferente como el de un hermano

- entonces puedo ser novio de ella? - le pregunto Ryo a Henry

- si ella te deja sí, no tienes porque pedirme permiso pero si te propasas con ella o si le haces daño te las veras conmigo - dijo Henry muy serio

- se ve que la quieres mucho - dijo Ryo envidioso

- si mucho. Me tengo que ir a clase adiós - dijo Henry

- adiós - le dijo Ryo y se quedo pensando en cómo podía hacer que Rika le hablara y se le ocurrió una idea un duelo de cartas ella no podría rechazarlo y apostaría.

**Ryo ya había subido y todos estaban en sus puestos estaban llamando por lista y Ryo le dijo a la profesora que Rika no iba a venir porque le dolía mucho el pie. Ryo todo el día planeo sus jugadas para que le ganara a Rika y justamente cuando sonó el ultimo timbre para irse a la casa Ryo había acabado ya tenía el juego perfecto no podía perder con ese juego y se dirigió a la casa de Rika. En el camino**

- le voy a decir Rika te reto si tú me ganas no seremos amigos como tú quieras pero si ganamos vamos a intentar serlo y no te daré mas besos hecho hecho y ya jujuju soy un genio - pensó Ryo

**En la casa de Rika, Ryo toco la puerta**

- buenas tarde señora Nonaka esta Rika?

- si querido espera y le aviso cómo te llamas - pregunto la mama de Rika

- Ryo Akiyama - dijo Ryo con una sonrisa en la cara

- tú fuiste uno de los que la acompaño al digimundo verdad?

- si - y la sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande

- gracias por cuidarla tu y Henry hicieron un gran trabajo ella me ha hablado mucho de ti pero no le digas que te lo dije - y le guiño el ojo

- de nada y no se preocupe ni una sola palabra - dijo Ryo feliz por lo que le había dicho la mama de Rika

- Rika te busca Ryo lo voy a dejar pasar - le grito Rumiko a Rika

- noooooooooooooooooooo! - se escucho a lo lejos era Rika en su cuarto, Rumiko y Ryo se rieron

- anda pasa está en su cuarto

- gracias

**Ryo fue caminando hasta el cuarto de Rika y entro**

**- ** que haces aquí? lárgate de mi casa

- vine a luchar contra ti

**Dato curioso: **_Rika había competido contra Ryo y él le gano pero después volvieron a jugar y empataron por lo que Rika sabia que en la próxima ella le iba a ganar a el por eso esta tan confiada_

- apostemos si yo gano me dejas de molestar y no vuelvo a ser amiga tuya

- pero si yo gano vas a tratar de ser amiga mía no te voy a besar otra vez - dijo Ryo - aunque quiera - dijo en voz baja

- que dijiste? - dijo Rika un poco molesta

- yo nada aceptas el trato? - dijo Ryo para cambiar de tema

- si no me dices que dijiste no acepto - dijo Rika con tono victorioso

- hay bueno dije que no te iba a besar otra vez eso dije - dijo Ryo riéndose

- después dijiste algo que no me ibas a besar otra vez... y - dijo Rika

- aunque quisiera - dijo Ryo otra vez en voz baja

- ah que dijiste? - dijo Rika

- que aunque quisiera besarte no puedo ya! ya escuchaste! - dijo Ryo pegándole a una pared estaba confundido - es mejor que me valla adiós Rika - y Ryo salió de la habitación corriendo Rika no le pudo decir nada - adiós y gracias - le dijo a la mama y a abuela de Rika

- Ryo! - Grito Rika - espera! - y Rika salió corriendo ya no le dolía el pie llego a la puerta y vio a Ryo que estaba caminando - Ryo! - el se dio la vuelta la miro y salió corriendo, Rika al ver que Ryo no iba a volver entro en la casa otra vez

- Rika que paso con Ryo? - le pregunto Rumiko

- nada mama - y se fue a su cuarto

**Eran como las 6:00 Rika llamo a Ryo a su celular pero no contestaba así que lo llamo a su casa**

- buenas tarde se encuentra Ryo?

- no todavía no ha llegado

- no ha llegado a bueno le dices por favor que lo llamo Rika que es urgente gracias

- ok adiós

**Rika se quedo preocupada el no contestaba el celular y no estaba en su casa y ya se estaba haciendo de noche pero se tranquilizo porque mañana tenía que ir al colegio. **

**A la mañana siguiente Rika se fue para el colegio pero no vio a Ryo en la entrada ni en el salón pero encontró una nota en su escritorio, al abrirla vio que era la letra de ruyo **_Rika si ves esto es que ya me fui no voy a regresar no te preocupes por mi estoy en un lugar que conozco muy bien como la palma de mi mano aunque sé que no te vas a preocupar por mi por favor le dices a mi papa que me encuentro bien que no se alarme. Gracias ruyo_ **Rika quedo en shock se le derramo una lagrima encima del papel ella sabía en donde se encontraba así que lo fue a buscar no le importo la escuela le dijo a una de sus compañeras que le dijera a la profesora que estaba en el médico que después venia y se fue al parque donde guilmon vivía y se fue al digimundo**

- renamon!!!!!! - dijo Rika emocionada llorando hace tiempo que no veía a renamon - renamon has visto a Ryo?

- si ayer vino pero se fue solo con su camarada, se fueron y una columna de luz los atrapo aquella de haya

- necesito buscarlo vamos - dijo Rika

**renamon se cargo a Rika y se fue corriendo lo que había dicho renamon era cierto pero lo que no sabía es que Ryo ya estaba de vuelta en donde había llegado Rika le faltaba poquito y vio cuando Rika llego y corrió al ver que se iban a meter en esa columna de luz**

**- **es aquella verdad?

- si es esa me pregunto a donde nos llevara

- a donde esta Ryo

- RIKA! - dijo una voz a lo lejos pero era demasiado tarde la columna ya la había arrastrado con ella y como le hacía falta energía y absorbió la de Rika y renamon por lo que se desmayaron las 2

**Al rato llegan Ryo y cyberdramon donde se encontraban desmayadas Rika y renamon **

**-** Rika Rika! - grito Ryo al verla en el suelo - Rika que te paso despierta - dijo preocupado mientras cyberdramon se llevaba a renamon en la espalda

- vine a buscarte - dijo Rika

- para que si tu no me quieres ni cerca tuyo

- no me importa! vine porque estaba preocupada por ti te fuiste así como así y no llegabas a tu casa - dijo Rika - cyberdramon lleva a renamon a otro lugar fuera de peligro después vienes por nosotros - y se fue

- con que estabas preocupada por mi - dijo Ryo picaron - con que te importo jummm - dijo Ryo

- yo no nunca! por cualquiera hubiera hecho eso y con qué me quieres besar - rijo Rika y Ryo se puso rojo - que me puedes decir a eso

- nada no tengo que decir nada

- en serio - dijo Rika decepcionada y fue caminando para donde cogió cyberdramon y Ryo iba atrás no le hablaba

**A mitad del camino**

- Rika ven - dijo Ryo

- que quieres?- dijo Rika como molesta

- tú sabes de lo que debemos hablar - dijo Ryo confiado

- no no se a lo que te refieres - dijo Rika con voz altanera - una pregunta a ti quien te gusta? - esa pregunta le cayó como patada en el hígado a Ryo

- primero tu quien te gusta? - Ryo tenía curiosidad

- pues es un niño perfecto algo testarudo, presumido y siempre me lleva la contraria y ahora a ti quien te gusta?

al ver que Ryo no le contestaba se dio la vuelta para mirarlo pero en ese momento Ryo cogió a Rika y la beso, cuando él vio que Rika no le devolvía el beso desistió y se separo de ella pero en ese momento ella se lo devolvió no lo podía creer era de verdad cuando se separaron- con que soy yo quien te gusta y ya se a lo que te refieres cuando dijiste que teníamos que hablar de eso jeje - Rika lo abrazo le paso la mano por la cintura y lo volvió a besar un besito chiquito es que le gustaba sentir lo del estomago

- si a eso y que hacemos con eso? - pregunto Ryo

- primero tu sentiste lo mismo que yo? - dijo Rika separándose de el

- si tu sentiste algo en el estomago entonces si - dijo Ryo riéndose y volvió a coger a Rika para abrazarla

- entonces si estamos en el mismo canal y que hacemos? - dijo Rika apenada

**Ryo le dio un beso en el oído y le dijo un secreto**

** - **quieres ser mi novia? - dijo Ryo todo rojo y Rika lo beso

- por supuesto que sí - dijo Rika

- no sabes lo feliz que me siento - le dijo Ryo a Rika y la beso

- una pregunta porque saliste corriendo el día que nos dimos el beso ayer en el recreo

- yo no me acuerdo de eso jejeje - dijo Ryo riéndose

- Si cuando sin culpa nos dimos uno de estos - y lo beso - ya te acuerdas?

- espera y me acuerdo cuando te di uno así - y la beso - a si ya me acorde jeje salí corriendo pk todavía no sabía bien lo que sentía por ti

- ahhhh y pk te fuiste de mi casa así? mi mama me pregunto que pk te habías ido

- pk estaba confundido cuando te grite que aunque quisiera no puedo, hay si me di cuenta de que si me gustabas y mucho yo pensaba que era para molestarte pero no - Ryo paro, bajo la cabeza y se puso muy rojo

- yo tampoco sabía lo que sentía por ti pero ahora sí y sabes que no quiero que nunca se acabe - Rika le alzo la cabeza y lo beso - sabes que eres perfecto para mi

- y con que soy perfecto pero testarudo y presumido jummm y yo siempre no te llevo la contraria - dijo Ryo

- claro que si - dijo Rika riéndose

- claro que no - dijo Ryo

- hay esta siempre me llevas la contraria - y lo beso - sabes que - y Rika se acerco a su oído - besas me rico - y se puso roja

Ryo tambn le dijo algo en el oído - tu besas mejor y no es por llevarte la contraria - y le beso el oído - lo que me gusta de ti es que eres hermosa, independiente y no le teme a nada

- sabes que - dijo Rika

- dime

- te amo - Rika beso a Ryo

- yo te amo mas - y el al cargo y beso - espero que seamos felices para siempre como los cuentos de hadas

- que cursi pero si espero que seamos felices

Fin :(


End file.
